


Сексопыт. Период первый

by Frau_Rita_Kruspe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Dubious Consent, M/M, Rape, Virgin Sherlock, Young Sherlock, bottomlock, Греглок, Первый секс, Шерлок-девственник, Шерстрейд
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 06:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15528393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frau_Rita_Kruspe/pseuds/Frau_Rita_Kruspe
Summary: «Сексопыт» можно расшифровать как сексуальный опыт, сексуальный исследователь, сексуальные (по)пытки. И это всё о нём, о Шерлоке.Фик состоит из периодов жизни Шерлока.Период первый:Шерлок-школьник, изучение анатомии, исследования в половой сфере, сексуальные эксперименты, опыт, удовольствие, боль.Период второй:Шерлок-студент, наука, изыскания, секс, разочарования, кайф, боль.Период третий:Шерлок-сыщик, расследования, умозаключения, погони, дела, отказ от секса, кайф.Период четвёртый:Шерлок встретил Джона...





	1. Школа, анатомия, отчий дом, Майкрофт

**Author's Note:**

> ♥ Поздравляю с очередным 17-летием милую подругу, доброго человека и талантливого автора — Bellatrix Malfoy forever. Какое это счастье, что есть ты, разделяющая мои пристрастия, мои слабости, удовольствия и странности)))  
> Также спасибо тебе за вычитку этой работы.  
> ● Дорогие читатели! Первоначально я хотела писать лёгкий весёлый фик про Шерлядь, но не смогла изменить самой себе, своим взглядам, пристрастиям и вкусу. В итоге должна выйти почти серьёзная история сексуальной жизни Шерлока до встречи с Джоном (при Джоне тоже будет). На данный момент я не указала в шапке фика всех персонажей, которые будут задействованы в сюжете. Это не интрига, просто я не уверена во всех именах. Буду дополнять их по мере написания.

~

*******

Первый любовник у Шерлока случился в четырнадцать лет. Это был собственный палец. Указательный на правой руке. Руке, умеющей виртуозно обращаться со скрипичным смычком. Длинный, изящный палец, с идеально ухоженным ногтем, смазанный маминым кремом для рук. Произошло это в тот упоительно-захватывающий период изучения анатомии, когда все внешние органы и части тела были исследованы, и осталось выяснить лишь местонахождение предстательной железы.

~

Унести к себе в комнату том медицинской энциклопедии — минутное дело, прислуга и родители не обратили внимания, а единственный человек, кто замечал за Шерлоком всё — Майкрофт, давно не жил дома, пребывая на учёбе в Кембридже (и даже не всякие каникулы навещал отчий дом). И вот, дверь закрыта, юный исследователь находится в одном мгновении до изучения последнего органа в своём теле, доступного пальпации. Проведено двукратное клизмирование, комната заперта изнутри на задвижку, письменный стол расчищен от учебников, медицинская энциклопедия открыта на теме простаты, полураздетое тело приняло соответствующую позу, мочевой пузырь полон, палец смазан, длинная гибкая рука заведена за спину, нащупан анус, палец проникает внутрь для ректального исследования простаты... Хм... действительно, предстательная железа находится именно в том месте, как описано и нарисовано в энциклопедии **:** на глубине двух дюймов прощупывается нечто похожее на небольшой каштан. Итак, каштан — это prostata, она обращена своей задней поверхностью, то есть facies posterior, к ампуле прямой кишки, — это определено. Далее — массаж с целью выделения секрета простаты. Слегка надавливая подушечкой пальца, плавными движениями от боков к центру каштана... то есть простаты... сначала левую половинку, затем правую... или наоборот? М-м... да какая разница... лево-право, лимит в одну минуту, выделение секрета — к чёрту всё... кайфово как... Не хуже, чем стимуляция пениса с целью получения предэякулята и семенной жидкости. А может, и лучше... 

Это была первая любовь. Любовь с первого раза.

~

Верные любовные отношения с пальцем продлились недолго, буквально на третьем свидании Шерлок пошёл на измену и захотел попробовать групповой секс, присоединив к указательному пальцу средний. Но и двум своим партнёрам он не остался верен, пожелав отдаться сразу троим **:** к их тесной компании добавился безымянный. Секс с пальцами (не мастурбация, как уверял себя Шерлок) приносил удовольствие и снимал напряжение в буйствующем гормонами юном организме. Но и эта идиллия продлилась недолго — Шерлок нашёл замену пальцам в виде пластмассовой ракеты, обнаруженной в своих детских игрушках на чердаке. Размер, форма и даже цвет — розовый — подходили под его нужды гораздо лучше пальцев **:** она входила глубже, имела обтекаемую форму, существенное утолщение посередине, слегка заострённый кончик для лёгкого и безболезненного введения, и хвост, за который её было удобно держать. Розовая ракета долго оставалась единственной любовью Шерлока — все два месяца оставшихся каникул. С ней он принимал душ, купался в ванне, брал в постель, играл на ковре и даже устроил ей вылазку на природу, взяв с собою покататься на велосипеде до дальнего леса. Голый пикник на лужайке запомнился волнующей непристойностью, неимоверным кайфом и задом, искусанным муравьями. 

Каникулы закончились, пришлось возвращаться в школу, ракета осталась дома. Шерлок скучал по ней и с тоски вернулся к отношениям с пальцами, но это было совсем не то... Сосед по комнате мерзко хихикал, замечая пятна на простыне Шерлока **;** однако, выслушав уничижительную лекцию про свою импотенцию по причине ожирения, больше не смеялся. От беспрестанных мыслей о сексе отвлекала учёба и масса дополнительных занятий **:** помимо обязательных предметов Шерлок занимался спортом, танцами, музыкой и игрой в школьном театре. Да, учёба отвлекала вполне эффективно, но оставаясь в душевой наедине со своим обнажённым телом, он мастурбировал, всовывая два пальца, представляя внутри себя размеренные движения гладкого длинного члена. Мысли о члене засели в его голове крепко, вот только Шерлок не спешил ставить эксперимент, ведь к члену должен прилагаться человек — парень, мужчина, одноклассник, старшеклассник, преподаватель, да кто угодно — а с человеком Шерлок не хотел иметь дела. Мысль же о постановке опыта с вагиной вовсе не приходила в его кудрявую голову, а если и мелькнула ненароком, то Шерлок отмахнулся от неё, как от жужжащей осы. Ему это было не интересно, да и вагины в элитной школе для мальчиков имелись только у преподавателей, и то не у всех.

~

*******

Первым членом с человеком, в смысле, человеком с членом стал его одноклассник Берти. До стадии проникновения опыт, увы, не дошёл, тем не менее полученного материала хватило для первичного анализа. Прикосновения чужой руки к члену оказались приятны и более возбуждающи, чем свои собственные, а вот ощущение чужого члена в своей руке было не особо приятным, но эксперимент вышел довольно познавательным, хоть и закончился сразу после первого этапа. Подопытный член, в смысле, Берти по какой-то причине не пожелал продолжить дальнейшие исследования. После того, как Шерлок собрал его сперму в пробирку (для изучения в лабораторных условиях), тот выбил пробирку из его рук, оттолкнул Шерлока от своего члена, застегнул брюки, обозвал его больным извращенцем и покинул спортивную раздевалку, где они столь удобно устроились для проведения важного опыта. Шерлок недоумённо хлопал ресницами **:** он не понимал ни причин ухода Берти, ни мотивов его согласия на эксперимент. На губах оставался привкус мятной жвачки **:** Берти пытался приставать с поцелуями, но Шерлок сразу взял его за член, пресекая нецелесообразное растранжиривание ценного времени уединения. Берти ещё что-то лопотал про «давно мне нравишься», но Шерлок не понял, к чему это было сказано. 

Не доведённый до конца эксперимент требовалось продолжить. Но ни на следующий день, ни через неделю Берти больше не желал участвовать в нём. Свой категорический отказ он выразил в грубой форме — ударом в нос. Во избежание неминуемых разбирательств с преподавателями и директором школы, разбитый нос пришлось срочно оправдывать неуклюжим падением на глазах у свидетелей. И в прежние времена несомненный актёрский талант не единожды выручал Шерлока, но в этот раз ему удалось подстрелить одним выстрелом двух зайцев **:** вторым зайцем оказался Берти, восхищённый отвагой и самопожертвованием друга. Шерлок не стал его разубеждать в своём героизме (актёрствовал он исключительно ради себя), а воспользовался ситуацией и продолжил сексуальный эксперимент. Благодарный Берти радостно отдался на опыты. На этом этапе Шерлок познал многое, но, к сожалению, далеко не всё из планируемого. Бесполезным побочным результатом стали поцелуи, самым важным открытием — ощущение члена во рту, а самым досадным упущением — так и не случившееся проникновение. Взять член в свой рот подопытный тоже отказался. Выслушав второй раз в свой адрес «больного извращенца», Шерлок снова остался один на один со своими анально-генитальными изысканиями и со вкусом спермы на языке.

~

*******

Членом номер два стал шестнадцатилетний Стив Ховард — старшеклассник и соратник по школьному театру. В силу своего высокого роста, широких плеч, взрослого лица и полнейшей бесталанности Стив играл только королей и благородных мужей, а сверходарённый, кудрявый, тонколицый Шерлок играл лишь глупых служанок, обряженных в чепец и затянутых в корсет. 

Вот за корсет и схватил его Стив после окончания репетиции, утащил в хранилище декораций, поставил на колени, расстегнул свои королевские бархатные панталоны и вынул член. 

— Ходят слухи, что ты, Холмс, любишь брать за щёку. Ну-ка, покажи, на что ты способен.

Опущенный на колени Шерлок не стал опускаться ещё ниже и задавать наивный вопрос **:** от кого исходят слухи? Это могла быть рекомендация Берти, а могла быть и эротическая фантазия Стива. В любом случае Шерлок не собирался демонстрировать кому попало свои навыки (вернее, их нехватку), а потому резво вскочил на свои каблучки, намереваясь покинуть навязанную компанию. Но где это видано, чтоб служанка отказывала королю? Сильные руки вернули Шерлока на место, задрали его лицо вверх, пальцы открыли ему рот и всунули член между напомаженных губ. 

— Соси, извращенец! Шире ротик! Вот так... 

Твёрдая рука сжала ему горло, ноги наступили на юбку, мягкий член пролез в рот, а в нос уткнулись кучерявые лобковые волосы. Руки у Шерлока были свободны, но, недолго поразмыслив, он не стал предпринимать попыток самозащиты. Подвернулась возможность сравнить вкусы спермы, взять образец на анализ и лицезреть ещё один эрегированный член, которых он видел пока что всего два **:** свой и Берти. К тому же, наконец-то предоставился долгожданный шанс заполучить член в свой анус, ведь абсолютно ясно, что Стив не откажется от подобного предложения. Воспрянув духом и плотнее обхватив член губами, Шерлок втянул его в глубь рта словно мороженое с вафельного рожка, хотя вкус был на редкость отвратительным, а лобковые волосы противно щекотали нос. Обсосав вялую сосиску до состояния упругого хот-дога и выслушав похвалы своим умениям (очевидно, у Стива тоже не было опыта), Шерлок вынул мокрый член изо рта и осмотрел. Смуглый, тёмный, головка не такая розовая, как у него, и не такая малиновая, как у Берти, имеет сиреневый оттенок **;** по форме тоже отличается **:** венец не столь выступает, а в области уздечки как-то по-другому устроено... хм-м... член слегка изогнут, словно уздечка тянет головку... Определённо, у Стива проблема. Медицинские журналы, по которым Шерлок изучал патологии половых органов, часто упоминали подобные случаи.

— Что любуешься? Нравится?

— Нет, не нравится. У тебя короткая уздечка, ты порвёшь её или загнёшься от боли, когда первый раз сношаться будешь. 

— С чего ты это взял? У меня всё нормально! Я уже сто раз трахался! Закрой свой рот! Вернее, открой! И соси!

Шерлок снова вобрал член в рот, хотя настроение было подпорчено **:** он так рассчитывал на совокупление!

Доведя Стива до эякуляции, Шерлок молча встал и ушёл из хранилища, не реагируя на шипение за спиной **:** «Только посмей кому рассказать...». Очень хотелось спросить **:** «А то что?», но рот был занят ценным биоматериалом.

~

Через несколько дней после очередной репетиции Стив снова утянул Шерлока в хранилище, желая повторить сцену «король и служанка», но получил лишь каблуком по ступне и острым коленом в пах. Для опытов он больше не был нужен.

~

*******

Давно желаемый подарок Шерлок получил между Рождеством и днём рождения — на Новый год. ***** Получил с неожиданной стороны, из рук, из которых никогда бы не рассчитывал получить. 

Традиционно Рождество отмечалось всей семьёй в отчем доме, и даже Майкрофт не смел нарушить незыблемое правило. Более того, в эти рождественские каникулы Майкрофт приехал домой не один, а с девушкой. Как он заявил ошеломлённым родителям — невестой. Праздничное застолье прошло в натянутой обстановке. Несмотря на привлекательную внешность, умение держать столовые приборы в руках, а также невзирая на титул третьей дочери кузена баронета Плоурайта, на следующий день невеста была выдворена из их дома и посажена в заказанное такси. Майкрофт смиренно выслушал мамулины нотации, не сказав ни слова в свою защиту. Он всегда был сдержан в речах и поступках, в отличие от младшего брата. Вот только случай с невестой очень уж выбивался из сложившегося образа невозмутимого педанта и расчётливого скряги. Очевидно, двадцать два года — ещё не тот возраст, когда можно объявлять войну своей человеческой сути. Гормоны и инстинкты одержали победу над занудством и целибатом. 

Шерлок с усмешкой взирал на побеждённого гормонами и мамулей брата и нетерпеливо ждал, когда тот уделит ему внимание. Хотелось похвастаться своими успехами в науках, языках и спорте. Но удручённый Майкрофт не интересовался успехами брата, отмахиваясь от него будто от назойливой мухи. Шерлок скучал, шлялся по дому и унылому саду, пиная припорошенные снегом опавшие листья. Хвастаться успехами перед мамулей, отцом и немногими гостившими родственниками не имело смысла **:** они не оценили бы и малой доли его великих достижений. Лишь умный Майкрофт достоин быть его экзаменатором. С тоски Шерлок было снова закрутил роман с прежней любимицей — розовой ракетой, но опосля познания своими руками и ртом живых горячих членов, увы, она его не удовлетворяла. 

В новогоднюю ночь Шерлок устроил праздничный фейерверк собственного изготовления (небольшой, в три залпа, но зато свой), прочёл перед гостями балладу на немецком языке и стихи на французском (пускай никто из гостей ничего не понял), а с троюродной тёткой они сыграли сцену из современной модной комедии, в завершение которой Шерлок совершил кульбит и сел на шпагат. Майкрофт равнодушно взирал на глупое ребячество брата и, тайком забрав бутылку виски, ушёл к себе в комнату. Столь упорное игнорирование его несомненных успехов простимулировало настырность Шерлока, и он решил доказать свою гениальность во что бы то ни стало. Когда он спустя час заявился в комнату Майкрофта со стопкой учебников и твёрдым желанием заставить собой восхищаться, то застал уже не просто кислого зануду, а зануду раскисшего и злобно брюзжащего. Мало того, что Майкрофт не пожелал слушать его доклад о совершённых открытиях в области химии и физики (про анатомические исследования благоразумно решено было не рассказывать), так ещё и применил физическое насилие в виде рукоприкладства по заду. Шерлок, не терпящий несанкционированных прикосновений к своему телу, разумеется, возмутился и дал яростный отпор, за что был оглушён хлёсткой пощёчиной, брошен на кровать, лишён брюк и изнасилован. 

В принципе... теоретически... если бы Шерлок сопротивлялся изо всех сил, конечно же, он не допустил бы насилия над собой. Шерлок был в этом уверен. Вернее, не был уверен абсолютно, но не мог же он смириться с действующим положением вещей! Рыхлый медлительный братец скрутил его, словно ягнёнка! Долгожданное проникновение не принесло ни удовольствия, ни опыта, ни знаний. Было очень больно, очень долго и очень противно. Пьяный в стельку Майкрофт не смог нормально войти, не мог нормально двигаться, долго не мог кончить. Наконец эякулировав, он так и захрапел на спине распластанного под собою Шерлока, удерживая его руки за запястья и не вытащив из ануса член. Шерлок выбрался из-под бессознательного тела, поднял свои порванные трусы и, превозмогая боль, дрожащими руками обтёр себя между ног. Потом тщательно обтёр член Майкрофта, застегнул на нём брюки, вытянул испачканную спермой простыню, взял из шкафа чистую и застелил постель, с трудом перекатывая аморфную долговязую тушу. Подчистив все улики и следы своего пребывания в комнате Майкрофта, Шерлок дохромал до своей комнаты, находившейся в другом конце коридора, закрыл дверь на задвижку и без сил упал на кровать. 

Утром, как только рассвело, он, так и не сомкнувший глаз, изучил свой дефлорированный анус с помощью пальцев и зеркала от разобранного телескопа. Прикасаться было больно, отверстие покраснело и припухло, внутри всё ещё находилась сперма, но изучать её под микроскопом не было никакого желания. Выйти из комнаты, чтобы принять душ или хотя бы по-быстрому подмыться, не хватало смелости **:** его мог увидеть кто-то из гостей или, не дай бог, мамуля. Шерлок был уверен, что по его облику сразу будет понятно, что с ним сделали... в смысле, что с ним случилось. 

Просидев в комнате до позднего утра и молясь про себя, чтоб проспавшийся пьяный Майкрофт ничего не вспомнил, Шерлок услышал за окном звук подъехавшего автомобиля. Это оказалось такси, и вызвано оно было для Майкрофта. А ведь ещё вчера было известно, что он уезжает в Кембридж лишь после дня рождения Шерлока. Судя по столь скоропалительному побегу, Майкрофт всё-таки что-то вспомнил. Трус. Шерлок смотрел из окна своей комнаты, как тот прощается на крыльце с мамулей и отцом, как садится в кэб и при этом тщательно избегает поворачивать голову в сторону окон второго этажа. Кролик трусливый. Трус. Трус.

На своё пятнадцатилетие Шерлок получил в подарок от родителей новейшее издание медицинской энциклопедии. Безусловно отличный подарок. Вот только в последующие полгода он её даже не открывал, фанатично погрузившись в изучении химии и надолго забыв про анатомию. Исследования в половой сфере его больше не интересовали, а Берти, наконец-то набравшийся храбрости, чтобы признаться ему в любви, был жестоко осмеян.

~

*******

С Майкрофтом они встретились летом, и снова в родительском доме. Без родителей. Мамуля с отцом уехали на месяц в Тибет — познавать суть всего сущего на земле, заставив Майкрофта присмотреть за младшим братом. «И следи, чтобы он не курил! Мне кажется, он уже пробует, только не признаётся». 

Родители уехали, младшие Холмсы остались одни. Прислуга в лице кухарки тоже ушла в отпуск. Майкрофт заверил мамулю, что с голоду они не помрут. Шерлок бы подверг сомнению утверждение резко похудевшего брата, вот только говорить с ним без веского повода избегал. Впрочем, избегал он его во всех смыслах **:** видеть, слышать, говорить, дышать одним воздухом. Майкрофт поначалу пытался вести себя, будто полгода назад ничего между ними не случилось, но Шерлок лишь ещё больше возненавидел его за это. Амнезию надо было изображать тогда, в утро нового года, а не трусливо улепётывать из дома! Трус.

Так они прожили неделю, не общаясь и почти не видя друг друга даже на общей территории — на кухне. А потом Майкрофт пригласил в гости Эдди — Эдварда Олдриджа, своего тридцатилетнего знакомого по гольф-клубу. Шерлок лишь мельком взглянул на хлыща с прилизанными светлыми волосами, как всё понял **:** полезный знакомый, отнюдь не друг и даже не приятель. Майкрофт загодя беспокоится о своём будущем после Кембриджа. Шерлоку пришлось удвоить изворотливость, чтобы не встречаться ни с тем, ни с другим, ни в доме, ни в саду. 

Маневрирование не помогало **:** Эдди явно искал с ним встреч. Он караулил его на кухне, делая вид, что пьёт чай **;** караулил на крыльце, делая вид, что курит **;** наблюдал, как Шерлок плавает в пруду **;** пытался присаживаться рядом на скамейку и траву **;** интересовался, что читает **;** просил сыграть на скрипке. Шерлок было приготовился поставить Майкрофту ультиматум **:** или Эдди уберётся из дома, или уберётся он, но не успел. Эдди вторгся вечером к нему в комнату, зажал ладонью рот, стянул трусы, перевернул лицом в подушку и, удерживая его руки, навалился сверху. Шерлок попытался скинуть с себя мерзкого домогателя, но силы были не равны. Освободившимся ртом он заорал что есть мочи, призывая на помощь Майкрофта, но тот не спешил являться. Насильник раздвинул его сжатые ягодицы, торопливо смазал слюной анус и вонзил член. Шерлок закричал снова, на сей раз от дикой боли. Не собираясь сдаваться, он зажимался внутри, он извивался телом и брыкался, но прилизанный хлыщ Эдди оказался сильнее, чем выглядел. Прижимая тонкие руки Шерлока к постели и полулёжа на его спине, он с силой всаживал член по самое основание, туго скользя в узком нутре и выговаривая охрипшим голосом **:**

— Не надо было бегать от меня... Разве ты не понял, для чего я здесь... у вас... в гостях?.. Я видел твои фото... красивый хрупкий мальчик... кудрявый... со скрипкой... твои губы... глаза... Ты стал бы моим в любом случае... Сам виноват, что не захотел добровольно... Терпи... я ещё долго буду наслаждаться тобой...

Долго или нет наслаждался Эдди, Шерлок сказать не мог. От боли, страха и бешенства он не понимал, сколько прошло минут **:** ...пять? ...десять? ...двадцать? Мысль о чудовищном предательстве Майкрофта жгла изнутри грудь, словно серная кислота, выжигая сердце и лёгкие, и это было больнее, чем разрывание его тела промеж ног. 

Наконец удовлетворившийся насильник извергнулся в растерзанное нутро, вынул член, поднялся с обессиленного несопротивляющегося Шерлока и внезапно рассмеялся.

— О! Да ты самая настоящая девственница!

Его слова не сразу дошли до затуманенного болью сознания Шерлока. Только за Эдди закрылась дверь, как за ней послышался приглушённый голос Майкрофта **:** «Что ты наделал? Мы не так договаривались!». Эдди в ответ даже не понизил голос **:** «Твой брат — дикарь и недотрога! Я и так четыре дня вокруг него яйца катал! Всё, я получил своё! Успокойся, наш договор в силе». Шерлок оторвал лицо от подушки, мокрой от слёз и слюны, и прислушался. На что же его променял Майкрофт? На какую обещанную должность, на какой пост, ради каких знакомств и привилегий?.. Ублюдок, тварь, стоял под дверью и слушал... Предатель, предатель, предатель... Подлый предатель... 

Дверь тихо открылась и крадучись вошёл испуганный Майкрофт. 

— Шерлок, ты как?.. О, боже... у тебя кровь... Шерлок, я не знал, что Эдди на такое способен, что он...

Шерлок приподнялся, хотел было сесть, но сильнейшая боль скрутила живот. Нет, нельзя быть слабым перед мерзким предателем, надо взять себя в руки. Себя взять в руки не удалось, руки взяли мокрую подушку, ставшую свидетельницей его боли и унижения, и швырнули в ненавистную веснушчатую рожу.

— Чтоб ты сдох, гад! Убирайся вон! — И видя растерянность гада, заорал во всё горло **:** — Пошёл во-о-он!!!

Дверь закрылась и повернулся ключ снаружи. Оставшись наедине со своим надруганным телом, Шерлок попытался обследовать его. Пальцы, прикоснувшиеся к дрожащему горячему анусу, оказались измазаны в крови и сперме. Сжимая зубы, он всунул палец внутрь и ощупал склизкий вход **:** откуда кровь, велик ли разрыв? Не нащупав, как ему представлялось по болевым ощущениям, огромной раны, Шерлок немного успокоился **:** от кровотечения не помрёт. Он вытер липкую промежность простынёй и слез с кровати. Нужно было бежать из дома, пока темно. Кое-как натянув на себя джинсы и майку, обув кеды на босые ноги, собрав все деньги в ящике стола — пять фунтов, сорок пенсов — он поднял раму и, сдерживая стон, перелез через подоконник. Ходить через окно было для него делом не редким, хотя мамуля ругалась, когда узнавала об этом. Стена дома была увита плющом, крепко держащимся за старую каменную кладку. В темноте, с дрожащими руками, кружащейся головой и слабостью во всём теле спускаться со второго этажа оказалось нелегко. Шерлок сорвался с высоты полутора ярдов, упал боком на гравий, полежал, прислушиваясь **:** не обнаружен ли его побег? Поднялся и, прихрамывая на ушибленную ногу, побежал по дороге, ведущей от их дома к трассе на Лондон. 

Сил бежать хватило ненадолго. Живот болел, в заду словно паяльная лампа горела, хотелось пить... В голове крутилось одно **:** отомстить, отомстить, отомстить... Убить Эдди с особой жестокостью, чтоб долго мучился и подыхал на его глазах... Чтоб корчился в судорогах, истекая кровью из отрезанного члена и разорванного ануса...

~

Выйдя на трассу, Шерлок пошёл по обочине в сторону Лондона, без всякой надежды, что его кто-нибудь подвезёт, да и видеть людей категорически не хотелось. Пяти фунтов не хватило бы на такси, а до города ему в таком немощном состоянии и к утру не прийти было бы. Придётся переждать день в лесу, а ночью снова идти... Только бы снова не пошла кровь... Периодически Шерлок ощупывал джинсы между ног и с облегчением убеждался, что ткань сухая. Пить хотелось всё сильнее, во рту пересохло, на зубах скрипел песок. Нужно дойти до придорожного круглосуточного магазина, который должен находиться мили через две. 

В магазине Шерлок открыл бутылку воды сразу, как снял её с полки, и жадно присосался к горлышку. Живительная влага лечебным бальзамом потекла по измождённому организму. За спиной внезапно раздался голос **:**

— Только посмей не заплатить за воду... 

Шерлок вздрогнул, оторвался от бутылки и посмотрел на говорившего. Высокий молодой парень, тёмные волосы, тёмные глаза, лицо незлое. Не охранник магазина — формы нет, одет обычно. Вот чёртов добровольный блюститель порядка! Шерлок рыкнул **:**

— Не хотел бы платить — пил бы что подороже. 

Парень не отвязался. Внимательно присмотрелся к растрёпанному мальчишке с покрасневшими глазами и въедливо заметил **:**

— Пить дороже тебе по закону нельзя. Кстати, и ночью находиться на улице без сопровождения взрослых — тоже. Сколько тебе лет?

Вот же зануда!

— Мне восемнадцать! Просто я болел в детстве много!

Шерлок отвернулся от нежданного моралиста и направился к кассе. Оплатил воду, вышел на улицу и снова пошёл по обочине. Вода утолила жажду и добавила немного сил. Нужно пройти хотя бы половину пути. В Лондоне есть где спрятаться так, что Майкрофт никогда его не найдёт.

Мимо проносились машины, чиркая по глазам светом фар, исчезая вдали за спиной красными огоньками. Через несколько минут с ним поравнялся автомобиль с занудным парнем за рулём. Тот крикнул в открытое окно **:**

— Садись, подвезу!

Шерлок от неожиданности шарахнулся. Вот ещё! Такой бдительный гражданин прямиком привезёт в полицию. Ничего не ответив, Шерлок пошёл дальше. Парень выдался на редкость настырным. Он вышел из машины и быстрым шагом направился за Шерлоком. Шерлок метнулся в поле. В свои лучшие времена он бы улизнул от этого верзилы как нечего делать, но... Верзила догнал его почти сразу, схватил за майку, повалил на землю и, скручивая ему руки за спиной, веско проговорил **:**

— Я — сержант Лестрейд столичного отдела полиции. Ты задерживаешься до выяснения личности. Сопротивление полиции...

Шерлок извернулся и вмазал ему коленом в живот. Живот оказался с каменным прессом. Отчаявшись, он вонзил зубы в первое, что попалось, — попалось загорелое предплечье чуть выше запястья.

Через три минуты загнанно дышащий Шерлок со скованными руками сидел в машине сержанта и облизывал окровавленную губу. Надо же так вляпаться! Лестрейд мазал свою прокушенную руку антисептиком и сердито отдувался.

— Вот подцеплю от тебя заразу, наркоман бешеный...

Шерлок буркнул **:**

— С чего это я наркоман?

Сержант поднял на него серьёзные карие глаза и ещё раз внимательно осмотрел.

— Руки дрожат, худой, бледный, глаза красные болезненные, одет плохо...

Шерлок возмутился **:**

— Да мои кеды стоят, как твоя зарплата!

Парень впервые улыбнулся. Улыбка у него была хорошая.

— Ты принц в изгнании? То-то я смотрю **:** кудри неуставные, слишком... такие...

Шерлок не выдержал **:**

— Какие?

— Сказочные.

Шерлок ничего не сказал, а чего тут скажешь? Кудри свои он то любил, то не любил. Когда в детстве его дразнили девчонкой — не любил **;** когда под волосами стало можно прятать взгляд, всего лишь немного склонив лицо, — полюбил. 

Всю дорогу до Лондона Шерлок обдумывал способ побега **:** бежать из машины, когда остановится на светофоре. Вот только наручники... Бежать в них, конечно, круто, но вряд ли он сможет снять их самостоятельно.

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> ***** День рождения Шерлока Холмса общепризнанно считается 6 января.  
>   
> 25-летний Лестрейд **:**  
>   
> 


	2. Грег, криминалистика, порно-видео

~

Вместо ожидаемого полицейского участка Лестрейд привёз его к себе домой. Шерлок изумился, но решил пока не сбегать, хотя наручники с него сняли ещё в машине. Выходя из неё, он взглянул на своё сидение — на сером велюре темнело пятно крови. Чёрт. Хоть бы сержант не сразу заметил испачканное сидение, а потом пусть думает на какую-нибудь неопрятную девицу, которых наверняка немало катает. 

Сержант представился Грегом, жил он небогато, как и положено сержанту. Он накормил Шерлока ужином, состоящим из разогретого картофельного пюре и поджаренного омлета. Шерлок есть не хотел, но понимал, что съесть ужин необходимо **:** от усталости и без того тряслись руки и ноги. Боль в животе и анусе чуть затихла, но стоило пошевелиться, как она напоминала о себе противным тяжёлым нытьём. Грег оказался понимающим парнем, с разговорами не приставал, в душу не лез, ничего не расспрашивал. Он лишь поинтересовался, будут ли его искать родители и надо ли кому позвонить, а потом просто предложил переждать «кризис личной жизни» у него дома.

Шерлок впихнул в себя ужин, встал из-за стола и незаметно стёр ладонью мазок крови с сиденья стула. Избегая поворачиваться к сержанту задом, он удалился в ванную под благовидным предлогом принять душ перед сном. 

Грег застилал для гостя диван, когда услышал в ванной звук разбитого стекла и чертыхания. Он постучал в закрытую дверь.

— Шерлок! Что у тебя там? Ты не поранился?

Тот немедля ответил **:**

— Я у тебя флакон с лосьоном разбил, прости. 

Голос его при этом был натянутый, словно говорил он лишь для успокоения. Всё-таки не зря Грег был полицейским — ложь распознавал по интонации. 

— Шерлок, открой! Я хочу убедиться, что с тобой всё нормально! 

— У меня всё нормально, отстань! Я не открою тебе! Я голый! 

— Обернись в полотенце! Открывай, а то я взломаю дверь!

— Это твоя дверь, а не преступника! Тебе самому придётся её чинить! 

Голос Шерлока нервно дрожал, слышался шум воды из крана и смыв бачка унитаза. Грег ругнулся. Вот же дьявол! Не проверил карманы мальчишки! Наверняка смывает наркотики! Он поднажал на дверь плечом, язычок хлипкого замка выскользнул из паза, дверь распахнулась. Шерлок, одетый в одну лишь майку, суетливо затирал полотенцем кровь, которой был заляпан унитаз, пол и... его ноги. Пахло разбитым лосьоном для бритья. Ошарашенный взгляд Грега упёрся в голые ягодицы, измазанные засохшей и свежей кровью.

— Это что за... чертовщина?! Что ты с собою сделал?!

Первая промелькнувшая мысль Грега при виде крови была **:** вены себе режет, а флакон нарочно для этой цели разбил. И только при взгляде на задницу дошло...

— Кто это с тобой сделал? 

Шерлок испуганно хлопал глазами и кусал губы, не зная, как оправдать кровотечение. Он думал, что утихнет само, но стоило посидеть на унитазе, как потекло ручьём. Ещё этот чёртов лосьон! Нечаянно разбился, когда он в панике бросился замывать кровавые следы. Нельзя допустить, чтобы полицейский узнал обо всём и рассказал его родителям! Наверняка в больницу потащит и заявление писать заставит... Чёрт! Чёрт!

— Никто со мной ничего не делал! Это я сам! 

— Сам?! Сам пустил кровь из задницы?

— Да! Я проводил эксперимент по выяснению глубины заднего прохода! Я изучаю медицину, поэтому провожу исследования на себе!

— Не лги! У тебя синяки на руках, а когда мы встретились в магазине, у тебя были заплаканные глаза!

— Я никогда не плачу, не ври! — сквозь слёзы выкрикнул Шерлок. 

Нет, нужно скорее бежать от этого проницательного сержанта, бежать и прятаться. Даже если полиция узнает про Олдриджа, то всё равно его не арестуют, он слишком влиятелен и богат, а подлый Майкрофт подтвердит под присягой, что Шерлок сам приставал к их уважаемому гостю. Нет, нужно бежать, затаиться, обдумать месть, выследить Олдриджа и...

— Шерлок, кто это сделал с тобой, говори! Не бойся, я защищу тебя. Это твой знакомый? Кто-то из родственников? Говори!

— Отстань! Я же сказал тебе! Никто ничего со мной не делал! Вот ещё! Я не девчонка сопливая, я могу за себя постоять!

Грег, так и не добившийся от Шерлока откровенности, вздохнул, поднял с пола его окровавленные джинсы и собрался выйти из ванной.

— Ладно, потом поговорим... Мойся. Только недолго. А я тебе сейчас майку и чистые штаны найду... 

— Мои штаны оставь! — всполошился Шерлок.

— Зачем? Если ты в него пролезешь, — Грег указал на узкое окно под потолком, — то беги в полотенце. А можешь прямо с голой задницей — райончик у нас тот ещё, твоя попка будет иметь успех.

Шерлок молча отвернулся. Чёртов ищейка! Мысли о побеге читает! Ну ничего... можно сбежать в любое другое время. Не будет же он приковывать наручниками к кровати!

~

После помывки снова пришлось противостоять Лестрейду — на сей раз отбиваться от его упорного желания заглянуть в кровоточащий зад. 

— Шерлок, или ты показываешь свой зад мне, или немедля едем в больницу, а оттуда — в участок, писать заявление об изнасиловании несовершеннолетнего.

— Никто меня не насиловал, сколько раз тебе говорить! Нечего у меня там смотреть! Кровь уже не идёт!

— Дай мне в этом убедиться.

— Так и скажи, что любишь на попки мальчиков пялиться!

— Шерлок, я не твой одноклассник, меня ты не смутишь подобными намёками. Снимай штаны.

Шерлок настолько устал от всего случившегося за этот поганый вечер, что чуть не плакал. Да отвяжись ты, легавый... Он стянул с себя спортивные брюки Грега, которые тот дал ему вместо отправленных в стиральную машину джинсов, повернулся к нему задом и наклонился. Грег подвинул его к торшеру, присел и осторожно развёл упругие гладкие половинки. Он не имел медицинского образования, но на курсах их обучали первой медицинской помощи, они изучали признаки различных внутренних травм, в том числе и разрывы при сексуальном насилии. Белокожий зад Шерлока, его безволосая промежность и розовая мошонка умиляли своей нежностью и детской невинностью. Какая же сволочь покусилась на мальчишку? Кого он покрывает? Отца, брата, дядю? Друга, учителя, соседа? И ведь не признается, сколько не пытай. Жертвы насилия часто скрывают произошедшее **:** стыдно, унизительно, страшно. Грег аккуратно ощупал сжатый анус. Снаружи крови не наблюдалось. Насколько он помнил из курсов, кровоточить могла трещина, образовавшаяся при проникновении слишком большого органа либо предмета, или же из-за недостаточной смазки. Бедный ребёнок. Надо ехать в больницу, но как везти его, измученного и пуганого, насильно? 

Грег подождал, пока Шерлок натянет штаны, и серьёзно заявил **:**

— Я настаиваю, чтобы ты поехал со мной в больницу. А потом в полицию. Ты понимаешь, что своим молчанием ты помогаешь преступнику? Он и дальше будет насиловать детей.

— Я не ребёнок!

— Сколько тебе лет?

— Шестнадцать!

— А если честно?

Шерлок снова удивился прозорливости молодого полисмена.

— Пятнадцать. Но с половиной!

— Так вот, ребёнок. Твоё молчание — это сокрытие преступления. Ты обязан...

— Я ничего никому не обязан! Отстань от меня! Я всё равно сбегу!

Шерлок не выдержал и позорно пустил слезу. Как же все ему надоели, как все достали его... В школе — учителя и ученики, дома — мамуля и Майкрофт, теперь вот этот привязался... идите вы...

~

*******

Каждый вечер Шерлок засыпал с мыслью **:** завтра надо сбежать. Так прошла неделя. Потом вторая. Сбегать не хотелось. По утрам Грег будил его, сопящего в спинку дивана, тормоша за голое плечо. Затем, лохматого и зевающего, кормил незатейливым, но вкусным завтраком, напоминал поставить ректальную свечу, давал указания про обед и уходил на работу. Шерлок, забыв пообедать, сидел целыми днями у него дома, зачитываясь книгами по криминалистике. Не детективами, нет. Чтение беллетристики он закончил в тринадцать лет. Серьёзная специальная литература вызвала у него необычайный интерес, это было круче, чем медицина, и даже круче, чем химия. Но самое интересное, что все эти науки были тесно связаны. За неделю Шерлок усвоил информацию из всех книг и журналов, что были в доме, и потребовал ещё. Грег с удовольствием выполнил просьбу, принеся стопку книг из библиотеки Скотланд-Ярда. К тому, что подросток увлечён изучением столь странной для его возраста науки, он поначалу отнёсся с недоверием. Но Шерлок каждый вечер расспрашивал его о работе, уточнял непонятое из книг, живо интересовался преступлениями и методами их раскрытия, так что у Грега не осталось сомнений в искренности его увлечения.

~

В первые же дни Грег признался Шерлоку, что нашёл его дом, навестил брата и сообщил тому, где находится беглец. Шерлок, замирая сердцем, спросил, как Грег вычислил его дом. На что Грег честно рассказал, как опросил сотрудников магазина, в котором они встретились, как узнал адрес постоянных покупателей, которые регулярно ездят в Лондон и обратно, как поговорил с братом. У Шерлока готов был слететь с языка вопрос **:** «Что сказал Майкрофт?», но он вовремя прикусил язык. Судя по всему, об изнасиловании Грег ничего не узнал, он всего лишь напомнил Шерлоку, что когда приедут родители из отпуска, ему нужно будет вернуться домой. Шерлок нехотя кивнул.

~

Две недели прошли, подходило время расставания с Грегом. Шерлок впервые в жизни не хотел уходить от человека. Помимо захватывающих вечерних разговоров о криминалистике, баллистике, о способах совершения преступлений и о методах их расследований, Шерлоку был интересен и сам собеседник. Слушая истории про кровавые убийства, хитроумные аферы, оригинальные мошенничества, наглые грабежи и прочее прекрасное, Шерлок неотрывно смотрел на лицо Грега, на его улыбчивые губы, ямочку на подбородке, добрые карие глаза, оспинку на высоком умном лбу, на брови, волосы, уши... Если взгляд отрывался от лица, то Шерлок рассматривал его сильные руки, крепкие плечи, волоски на груди под расстёгнутым воротником рубашки, проступающие сквозь майку соски... Грег редко переодевался перед Шерлоком, но любопытные глаза всё равно заприметили его нагое мускулистое тело — загорелое или же смуглое от природы. Когда он брился, Шерлок находил причину покрутиться рядом, исподтишка наблюдая за бритьём. Когда он готовил ужин, Шерлок обязательно торчал на кухне и восхищённо смотрел, как тот управляется с готовкой **:** в их доме даже мамуля готовила редко, не говоря уж про отца и Майкрофта, которые не готовили никогда. Сильные руки полицейского, призванные скручивать преступников и стрелять без промаха, ловко орудовали кухонным ножом, шинкуя морковку и лук. 

Двухнедельное житьё у Грега и любование им под упоительно прекрасный аккомпанемент криминальных бесед наконец сформулировалось в одной-единственной мысли — ясной и чёткой **:** «Я хочу его». Моясь под душем, Шерлок представлял Грега за своей спиной **;** засыпая на диване, он представлял Грега на себе сверху **;** встречая его вечером с работы, он грезил об объятиях и поцелуях. Шерлок опробовал свой заживший анус **:** начиная с одного пальца, массируя и растягивая вход, постепенно он ввёл три пальца. Было немного больно, но так было и раньше, до того, как с ним _это_ сделали. Увы, вопреки его желаниям, Грег не проявлял признаков сексуального интереса (хотя Шерлок вообще не имел представления, какие признаки у этих признаков должны быть), поэтому пришлось проявить инициативу самому.

~

Грег проснулся от небывалого возбуждения, какое ему не помнилось даже по самым откровенным сновидениям, и чуть не вскрикнул от ужаса **:** обнажённый Шерлок лежал рядом, целовал его живот под задранной майкой, а ниже... А ниже, над спущенными трусами тонкая мальчишечья рука дрочила его член. Первыми сработали рефлексы — тяжёлая оплеуха отбросила лёгкого Шерлока на пол, а потом уж заработал разум, и Грег бросился к Шерлоку — объясняться. Схватил его за плечи и затряс, в надежде разбудить, протрезвить и вытрясти дурь. 

— Шерлок, что ты творишь? Ты пьяный или покурил чего? 

Шерлок закрыл ладонью горящую щёку и смотрел на Грега странными глазами **:** смесь разочарования, обиды и азарта. 

— А что, тебя можно хотеть только пьяным или обкурившимся? Я хочу, чтоб ты меня трахнул. Что непонятного? Я почистился, смазал и растянул себя, времени у нас достаточно, ты успеешь на работу. 

Обалдевший от услышанного заявления, Грег отпустил его плечи и испуганно натянул трусы чуть не на грудь, что, впрочем, не помогло скрыть его эрекции. 

— Шерлок, ты...

Тот сощурил глаза и продолжил за него **:**

— ...больной извращенец, ты хотел сказать? 

А потом был нудный разговор, в результате которого Шерлок должен был уяснить себе, что Грега не интересуют ни мальчики, ни юноши, ни парни. Совсем. Грегу нравятся исключительно девушки и молодые женщины. Зря Грег распинался, лучше бы завтрак приготовил, а то так и ушёл на работу голодным и неудовлетворённым. 

Когда Грег вернулся вечером с работы, Шерлока дома не было. Ни записки, ни звонка от него. Ночевать он так и не пришёл.

~

*******

Шерлоку повезло **:** дверь открыл сам Тимми.

— Холмс! Каким ветром тебя занесло?

— Темотеос, у меня к тебе очень важное и срочное дело. — Шерлок без разрешения переступил порог. В школе все звали Тимоти просто Тимми, один Шерлок изводил его, называя по-гречески. 

— Что за дело? — Тимми тщательно прятал в голосе любопытство **:** Холмс считался в классе самым умным и самым странным, ни с кем не дружил, ни к кому в гости не ходил. 

Шерлок сбавил тон и поинтересовался **:**

— Родители твои не будут против, если я у тебя переночую? 

Тимми не подал виду, что удивлён. Чтоб зазнайка Холмс вот так заявился в гости (кстати, откуда он адрес узнал?), впервые, сам, да ещё и с ночёвкой... Грёбаные чудеса! 

— Родители в отъезде, мы с сестрой вдвоём. Но она в клубе тусуется, раньше утра не придёт. А тебя из дома выгнали? Или сам сбежал?

Шерлок, услышав, что никого дома нет, нагло прошёл в гостиную, окинул взглядом стеллажи с книгами, присел перед телевизором и изучил ряды видеокассет, стоявших на полках в тумбе. Тимми с нарастающим изумлением следил за действиями поистине странного Холмса. Шерлок недовольно хмурил брови, перебирая кассеты, и бубнил **:**

— Конечно, тут такого быть не может... не на виду... Темотеос, а где спальня родителей? 

Изумлённый до немоты Тимми молча показал в конец коридора. Шерлок прошествовал в указанном направлении, обыскал прикроватную тумбочку хозяев дома, перебрал небольшую стопку кассет, фыркнул и предъявил претензию их сыну **:**

— Здесь только обычное порно **:** мужчины с женщинами! Гомосексуальное есть?

Онемевший безвозвратно Тимми помотал головой. Шерлок призадумался.

— Странно... Я читал, что женщин это возбуждает. Точно! У твоей сестры наверняка есть! Где её комната?

В комнате сестры он тоже устроил обыск, но нашёл лишь кассеты с «Титаником» и «Унесёнными ветром». Брезгливо кинул их обратно и расстроенно уселся на полу. 

— Мне нужно гомосексуальное порно! Сегодня! Темотеос, найди мне его! В магазине нам с тобой не продадут, даже если мы целоваться у прилавка будем. 

Тимми наконец попытался что-то сказать, но из горла вырвался лишь писк **:** в конце весны у него начал ломаться голос. Он откашлялся и попробовал снова.

— Не собираюсь я с тобой целоваться! И порнуху с педиками не буду тебе искать! Извращенец! Правду говорили, что вы с Берти того... этого...

Шерлок не повёл ухом на возмущение Тимми и, как ни в чём не бывало, снова заговорил **:**

— У кого-нибудь из твоих знакомых наверняка есть такое видео. Темотеос, подумай! У кого есть? 

— Я не буду позориться, спрашивая такое у друзей!

— Тимми... — Шерлок впервые обратился к нему нормально. — Я никому не расскажу, куда подевалась записная книжка учителя биологии, и почему она похоронена под розовым кустом. И почему у Крайтона на тренировках вечно рвутся шнурки кроссовок. И почему... 

Тимми перебил **:**

— Я ни при чём! Книжка давно сгнила, а шнурки... они тоже гнилые!

Шерлок осуждающе смотрел на раскрасневшегося Тимми и ритмично покачивал головой, как это любил делать их преподаватель физики, когда слушал тупые отговорки о невыученных уроках.

— Итак, Темотеос. К кому ты идёшь за кассетами?

Тимми смирился с мыслью, что видео найти придётся, но как же было стыдно...

— Шерлок... Представляешь, я буду спрашивать у знакомых **:** «Нет ли у тебя порнухи с педиками?». Что обо мне подумают? Что я дрочу на педиков? Или я сам педик?

Шерлок пожал плечами.

— А что такого? Скоро вообще будут узаконены однополые браки.

Тимми рассмеялся.

— Шерлок, в Англии такого никогда не будет! Не придумывай! Лучше придумай, что мне говорить людям **:** для кого нужно видео? Для сестры? Для друга? 

— Ничего не говори. Я пойду с тобой, чтоб ты не трусил.

— Ещё чего! Тогда точно решат, что мы два педика. 

— Пригласи свою подружку, пусть она сходит с тобой. 

— У меня нет подружки, с которой я мог бы смотреть порнуху по ночам!

— Не надо с ней смотреть, она нужна для прикрытия. Смотреть ты будешь со мной!

Тимми взвыл.

— Шерлок, проще тебя переодеть в девчонку!

~

Через час они вышли из дома и направились по друзьям Тимми спрашивать видео. Преображённый Шерлок в вечернем свете ничем не отличался от настоящей девчонки, на невысоких каблучках он шёл легко, не спотыкался и не вилял излишне задом. Ноги, затянутые в малиновые леггинсы, сверху прикрывала короткая джинсовая юбка, не по-девичьи широкие плечи маскировались под джинсовой же курточкой, в ушах болтались клипсы, на голове топорщился начёс из взлохмаченных кудрей, а яркий макияж изменил до неузнаваемости лицо. Тимми косил на него глаза и воочию убеждался в правоте зануд из театрального кружка, что-то там лепечущих об актёрском таланте Холмса. Действительно, талантище! Лишь бы сестра не застала его в своих шмотках. 

Им повезло по третьему адресу. Двадцатилетний приятель, которого Тимми считал педиком, оказался и впрямь педиком. Он понимающе ухмыльнулся на просьбу подростка, окинул с головы до ног его симпатичную подружку и вынес им две кассеты. 

— Только с возвратом! А это тебе в качестве гуманитарной помощи. 

Он положил поверх кассет упаковку презервативов.

~

Дома у Тимми Шерлок сразу же бросился в гостиную к видеомагнитофону. Не переодевшись, не умывшись и даже не сняв с ушей клипсы. Тимми лопался от любопытства, но присоединяться к извращенцу Холмсу не пожелал. Жуя на кухне сэндвичи с мясом, он прислушивался к звукам, доносящимся из гостиной. «Да... о да... сильнее... трахай меня, ещё... ещё... вот так... трахай... да, о да...» 

Насытившись и наслушавшись, Тимми покинул кухню и всё-таки заглянул в гостиную. Шерлок, скинув курточку и задрав юбку на талию, сидел коленями на ковре перед телевизором, между ног держал диванную гобеленовую подушку и повторял движения с экрана. Тимми снова издал писк — сказать «придурок» не получилось. Шерлок оглянулся и обрадовался. 

— О, Темотеос! Ты мне нужен! Сядь на диван! Я попробую на тебе это повторить.

Разумеется, Тимми воспротивился.

— Не втягивай меня в свои извращения! И не сиди на этой подушке, это мамина любимая!

Шерлок не послушался и продолжил ёрзать по подушке, изображая сексуальные движения. Получалось у него красиво **:** бёдрами в малиновых леггинсах он зажимал подушку под собою, обтянутым задом приподнимался над ней, плавно опускался и снова поднимался. На экране в это время голый парень восседал в такой же позе и совершал такие же движения, только вместо подушки под ним находился другой парень, сидящий на диване с раздвинутыми ногами и тоже совершенно голый. Тимми заворожённо уставился на толстый член, то появляющийся из зада верхнего парня, то исчезающий в нём по самое основание. Словно поршень в механизме, который им демонстрировали на уроке физики.

— Шерлок, ты бы сеструхины штаны снял! Ты же кончишь в них, стирать придётся! — Но тут же он вспомнил, что Шерлок надел их на голый зад, потому как в гости (с ночёвкой!) он заявился без трусов. — А, нет, не снимай! Их легче постирать, чем мамину подушку.

К тому времени, как Шерлок досматривал первую кассету, дотошно репетируя основные позы и ключевые движения, Тимми дважды посетил ванную, выстирал собственные трусы и облегчённый бухнулся спать под сопровождение колыбельной, доносящейся из гостиной **:** «...да, да... вот так... трахай меня своим огромным членом... трахай, жеребец...».

~

Во сколько лёг спать Шерлок, он так и не узнал. Утром его разбудил крик сестры, пьяной вернувшейся из клуба.

— Тимоти!!! Это что за сука в моей постели спит?! 

Разумеется, сукой оказался Шерлок, бесцеремонно улёгшийся на кровать в соседней с Тимми комнатой. Спать он лёг не раздевшись, поэтому вопли сестры не прекратились, даже когда он встал с постели. 

— На этой суке моя юбка и моя кофта! И мои лосины! Блядь, даже клипсы мои! Воровка! Тимми, звони в полицию!

Тимми попытался успокоить сестру.

— Лиз, это моя подруга, она вымокла под дождём, я дал ей кое-какие твои вещи переодеться...

Шерлок усмехнулся **:** дождей не было уже две недели, да и «ворованные» клипсы не оправдывались этой причиной. Впрочем, пьяной девице было не до разбора несоответствий.

— Вы трахались в моей постели?! Тимми, ты притащил к нам домой эту мокрую сучку, оттрахал её в моей постели и дал ей мои шмотки?! Я убью тебя, мелкий гад! Ты не доживёшь до приезда предков! — Лиз с кулаками набросилась на рослого не по годам брата.

Шерлок улизнул из комнаты, предпочитая не вмешиваться в чужой семейный конфликт. Вот если бы убивали его собственного брата, тогда бы он с удовольствием присоединил свои силы в помощь убийце. Тимми выбежал вслед за ним и толкнул его в сторону входной двери.

— Шерлок, иди домой! А то Лиз сейчас нам обоим навешает! Не переодевайся! Потом вернёшь одежду! Не дай бог, она узнает, что я ночевал с парнем в юбке!

Посчитав доводы Тимми разумными, Шерлок надел свои кеды и отправился к ближайшей станции метро.

~

*******

Грег толком не спал всю ночь, прислушиваясь к шагам за дверью и ожидая телефонного звонка от Шерлока. Решил, что если тот не объявится до обеда, то придётся позвонить домой Холмсам. Говорить про побег Шерлока он пока не будет, а просто спросит, например, точное время приезда его родителей. Если Шерлок находится дома, то это станет ясно из разговора с его братом. 

Раздался звонок в дверь, Грег бросился открывать, расплескав кофе.

На пороге стояла... стоял Шерлок. Да, всё-таки это был Шерлок. Форма лица и нос были его. Полные причудливые губы, хоть и покрытые ярко-розовой помадой, не оставляли сомнений в личности патлатой девицы, представшей пред изумлённым Греговым взором. Шерлок невозмутимо прошествовал в квартиру, скинул кеды, поддёрнул и без того короткую юбку и уселся в любимое кресло Грега, развязно положив босые ноги на журнальный столик. Грег молчал, выжидая, когда тот заговорит первым, а покамест поражённо разглядывал перевоплощение угловатого отрока в сексапильную красотку с красивыми длинными ножками, затянутыми в модные леггинсы. Грег оторвал взгляд от созерцания кофточки, под которой топорщилась правдоподобная грудь, и встретился с глазами Шерлока. Жирно подведённые чёрным карандашом вкруговую, они казались ещё светлее, чем были, — почти белёсыми, словно колотый лёд.

— Ты не хочешь спросить, где я провёл ночь? — наконец подал голос Шерлок.

Грег кивнул.

— Хочу. Где?

— А ты догадайся.

— Мне некогда гадать, я опоздаю на работу. 

Шерлок поднялся с кресла и, повиливая бёдрами, неторопливо подошёл к нему.

— Тебе выходить из дома через полчаса. За это время можно многое успеть... — Шерлок неожиданно прижался и обнял Грега за талию. — Тебе нравятся женщины. Я — женщина. Трахни меня.

Грег хотел оттолкнуть его, но пожалел. Подросток пережил сексуальное насилие, видимо, поэтому ему столь навязчиво требуется половой контакт с человеком, к которому он проникся доверием. Зря Грег не пошёл к полицейскому психологу на консультацию. Вот как теперь быть? Грубо отказать, убеждая, что подобные отношения неправильны? Или?.. 

— Шерлок... — Грег тоже приобнял его и погладил по спине **:** ниже острых лопаток прощупывалась застёжка бюстгальтера. — Я не буду тебя трахать, как ни умоляй. И дело не только в том, что ты — парень, а я — натурал, но и в том, что тебе всего пятнадцать лет, а я — полицейский. Ты понимаешь? Это преступление, за которое меня не только уволят из полиции, но и осудят по закону.

Шерлок уткнулся лбом ему в шею и пробурчал **:**

— Мы никому не расскажем.

— Неразглашение не меняет сути преступления. Иди умывайся, переодевайся и завтракай. 

Грег ласково отстранил его от себя, но Шерлок вдруг привстал на цыпочках, обхватил его за шею, дотянулся до губ и поцеловал. Даже не поцеловал, а впился, как в тот раз — в его руку, только без крови, но жадно, голодно... Грег не посмел его отпихнуть, но и отвечать на поцелуй не стал, подождал, пока тот неумело помнёт его губы и, насытившись, оторвётся. Шерлок внимательно посмотрел в глаза Грега, не увидел там, чего ожидал, и произнёс **:**

— Вот так и иди на работу — пусть все знают, что ты натурал.

Грег стёр ладонью розовую помаду со своих губ, развернулся и пошёл на кухню допивать остывший кофе. Перед уходом он заглянул в гостиную. Шерлок, вымытый и облачённый в его банный халат, сидел на полу и вязал узлы из верёвки, сверяясь с книгой, лежащей рядом.

— Что ты делаешь?

Не поворачиваясь, Шерлок буркнул **:**

— Вешаться буду. 

Грег хмыкнул.

— На морском узле? Ну-ну. А если серьёзно?

— Изучаю методы связывания преступников. Такие узлы, чтоб не развязать зубами. Вечером ты научишь меня открывать наручники без ключа.

Грег облегчённо вздохнул **:** Шерлок обиделся не сильно. Завтра должны вернуться его родители из поездки, Шерлок отправится домой, так что нынешний вечер станет их последним совместным. Жаль было расставаться с ним — умным, любознательным мальчишкой. Утешала мысль о данном обещании взять его в тир, поучить стрельбе и приёмам самообороны, поэтому они обязательно будут ещё встречаться.

~

Грег ужинал, а Шерлок вился около него и торопил **:**

— Покажи, как открыть шпилькой наручники! Я видел такое в кино. Пойдём, я тебе покажу, какой узел я изобрёл! Кстати, ты должен показать, что надо делать, если преступник напал сзади и душит. И ещё **:** как освободиться, если руки связаны за спиной. А если привязан к стулу — то надо подпрыгивать и ломать его, чтобы освободиться? Такое я тоже в кино видел.

— Шерлок! Сейчас я поем и всё тебе расскажу и покажу. Почему ты всё ещё в моём халате? 

— Ты видел, в чём я сегодня пришёл? У меня нет другой одежды. Хочешь, я лифчик надену?

Грег поперхнулся и подумал, как же возвращать Шерлока родителям? Голого завернуть в простыню? 

После ужина они занимались открыванием наручников, изучали хитрости, как ослабить верёвку на связанных руках, как пережечь её при помощи зажигалки и как перетереть об угол мебели. Шерлок сел на стул и потребовал связать ему руки за спиной. Грег связал слабо, подыгрывая ему. Шерлок успешно развязался и перешёл к освоению науки стреноживания. 

Когда Грег оказался сидящим на стуле с крепко привязанными ногами, а руками, скованными сзади наручниками, было самое время начать паниковать. Шерлок приматывал его к высокой спинке стула, методично укладывая ряды верёвки на груди. Проделав свою паучью работу, он отошёл, полюбовался, и улыбка у него была очень нехорошая. Грег держал лицо, не показывая ни тени страха. Всё ещё оставалась надежда, что это игра. Шерлок скинул халат с плеч, и стало понятно, что не игра. Обнажённый, он опустился на колени перед пленённым и принялся расстёгивать его брюки. Грег подал голос **:**

— Шерлок, что ты задумал? 

Тот поднял на него свои прозрачные ледяные глаза, на веках которых остались тёмные следы плохо смытого карандаша.

— Не бойся, тебе понравится.

Он неторопливо расстегнул ремень и молнию его брюк, стянул их вместе с трусами вниз (как Грег ни старался прижимать зад к стулу), развёл в стороны полы рубашки на животе и прикоснулся к члену. 

— Шерлок, не делай этого, прошу. 

— Почему? — Тот навалился грудью на его колени и поднял свои невинно-бесстыжие глаза. — Ты не можешь заниматься сексом со мной, но я-то с тобой могу. Твоя совесть при этом останется чистой **:** ты не смог ничего поделать. Не переживай. Расслабься, сейчас будет приятно.

Шерлок улыбнулся, склонился над членом и взял его в рот. Грег выругался. Шерлок посасывал хоть и неумело, но очень старательно. К неимоверному стыду Грега, член быстро поднялся и отвердел. Смотреть, как мальчишечьи губы охватывают его и скользят по налившейся плоти, казалось преступлением. Не смотреть тоже было невозможно. Грег пытался что-то говорить и пугать Шерлока, но получалось неубедительно. Щекотливый язычок в эти моменты начинал вкусно облизывать головку — и угрозы рассыпáлись, звуча жалобно и просяще. Грег надеялся, что минетом всё и закончится, но он ошибся. 

Шерлок оторвался от члена, поднялся с колен и, явно демонстрируя своё обнажённое тело, прошествовал на кухню. Вернулся он с бутылкой оливкового масла, нацедил в ладонь зеленоватую лужицу, размазал масло по обеим рукам, одной обхватил член Грега, вторую завёл себе за спину. Грег понял, что его ожидает. В сумятице мыслей и чувств бился один самый главный и неуместный вопрос **:** есть ли опыт у Шерлока, как он это проделает? Оказалось, опыт есть. Шерлок развёл ноги, сел на бёдра Грега и потёрся своим возбуждённым членом о его. 

— Шерлок, ты собрался меня насиловать?

Тот запрокинул лицо и деланно рассмеялся. Обнял масляными руками его за шею, придвинулся ближе и, глядя прямо в глаза, проговорил **:**

— Разве это насилие, если ты сам хочешь меня?

— Я не хочу тебя! Ты принудительно меня возбудил, а это совсем не то же самое, что добровольно желать человека! 

— Не ври. Если бы ты совсем не хотел меня, у тебя бы член не встал. Ты хочешь меня... хочешь... Ты боишься, что подумают люди, что скажут коллеги... Не бойся, никто не узнает...

Шерлок привстал, обхватил член Грега, примерился, приставил головку к своему анусу и стал медленно опускаться, туго вбирая член в себя. Ему было больно, Грег видел это. Шерлок закусил нижнюю губу, прикрыл глаза, но не прекратил двигаться, и остановился, лишь когда целиком наделся. Он снова обнял Грега за шею и положил голову ему на плечо. Они оба тяжело дышали, волновались и молчали. Говорить больше было не о чем. 

Шерлок успокоил дыхание, выпрямился и попробовал приподнять зад. Умасленный член, плотно охваченный столь же промазанным анусом, скользил гладко и ровно, и даже боль казалась приятной. Шерлок, держась за шею Грега и смотря ему в глаза, уверенно начал совершать отрепетированные движения. Сначала небыстро, плавно приноравливаясь, пробуя, как лучше **;** постепенно ускоряясь, и наконец перейдя в резвые скачки́, сопровождаемые вздохами-полустонами. Его кудри упруго пружинили над головой, пальцы всё крепче сжимались на плечах, ягодицы шлёпались о бёдра, а член бился головкой о живот Грега, оставляя на нём вязкие следы предэякулята. Грег кончил, так и не издав ни звука. Шерлок продолжил скакать, влажно чмокая наполненным анусом, дыхание его сбилось, вырываясь из груди с хрипом и стоном. Он кончил, так и не прикоснувшись к собственному члену, чем окончательно убедил Грега в своей опытности. Странно, ведь изначально этот мальчик произвёл впечатление сексуально нетронутого. Вернее, не так **:** сексуально невинного, но тронутого насильно. 

Шерлок обессиленно упал на грудь Грега, отдышался и лениво произнёс **:**

— Наврали в кино **:** не ломается стул, если на нём прыгать.

Грег не посчитал нужным ответить или хотя бы улыбнуться, произошедшее выходило за рамки его воспитания и за границы его профессии **:** Шерлока попросту хотелось убить. Доставленный оргазм не смягчил его вины, Грег и вправду чувствовал себя изнасилованным. И кем? Пятнадцатилетним мальчишкой!

— Шерлок, ты удовлетворён? Отомстил за насилие над собой? Теперь твоя душа спокойна? Развяжи меня и убирайся из моего дома. Немедленно.

Шерлок внимательно посмотрел на него, вильнул бёдрами, освобождаясь от члена, и поднялся на ноги. Взял ключ, расстегнул наручники, размотал верёвку на груди Грега, принёс с кухни нож и перерезал путы на его ногах. Грег, с трудом орудуя затёкшими руками, убрал член и застегнул брюки. Шерлок стоял перед ним обнажённый, ничуть не виноватый, скорее — оскорблённый. Вскинул подбородок и заявил **:**

— Мне некому мстить! Никто меня не насиловал! 

— Шерлок, мне плевать! Убирайся! Возьми мою одежду и убирайся! И не дай тебе бог попасться мне снова. Я найду повод посадить тебя за решётку.

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  В этой главе упоминается видеокассета с фильмом «Титаник». Несмотря на то, что события главы происходят в 1996 году (год рождения сериального Шерлока - 1981), а премьера «Титаника» состоялась в ноябре 1997 года, я намеренно допустила ляп, извиняйте)))  
>   
> Арт из инета, который мне очень-очень нравится. Спящий Шерлок.  
> «По утрам Грег будил его, сопящего в спинку дивана, тормоша за голое плечо».  
>   
> 


End file.
